


金东｜夏夜晚风

by 8_Jenny_Chan_8



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Jenny_Chan_8/pseuds/8_Jenny_Chan_8
Summary: 性转冬冬，介意慎点。
Relationships: 谢金x李鹤东
Kudos: 6





	金东｜夏夜晚风

谢金同李冬在一块的时候，胸脯涨鼓鼓能将细吊带顶出沟壑的姑娘还未成年。单听名字也猜得到她生于冬月，现下正是连呼吸都嫌热的炎炎夏日。

咋办呢，该发生的不该发生的他们统统干遍了，难道先分手等这天儿凉透了再见面？

那李冬非得提着刀把谢金裤裆里那玩意儿切掉泡酒喝。

哎，忆起半月前那档子事，他就有二百多个大嘴巴子想扇。

谢金其实才刚毕业没多久，脾气犟不乐意管家里伸手，退了宿搬郊区找人合租了间两居室。

离单位远是远了点，得先搭公交再换地铁，可省的钱够他每周多叫两回刺身拼盘。

新时代兢兢业业劳模青年醒得比鸡早，加班又没钱，愣教对过儿独居的小丫头片子贼上了。

怪只能怪隔壁室友的妞叫床太他妈浪了，旱的旱死，涝的涝死，谢金翻了好一会儿烙饼实在睡不着拎了串钥匙趿拉着人字拖出门瞎溜达。

楼底的街灯半暗不亮，昏沉得像油尽灯枯的蜡烛。可借着天际几粒疏疏的星子，他仍旧看清了从花坛旁踉踉跄跄踱来的身影。

哦是那小太妹，一身稀奇古怪的豆瓣绿。小腿肩头的刺青看不出是纹的还是粘的，经常露在半袖热裤外。

谢金错身预备往另一方迈，路都走不直的女孩竟也歪斜着朝他胸口跌。大概一米六多吧，软绵绵的两团乳肉顶着自个儿小腹上面几寸的位置。

浑身酒气伴随晚风，扑得男人心尖发燥。谢金掐着那细窄的胳膊想推她，李冬变本加厉地缠紧他腰身不放，嘴里咿咿嘟囔着别动。

黏糊糊的汗数秒钟便淌了一脖子，谢金天性畏热，早后悔放着空调不吹非要下楼的错误决定了。

“嘿我说你怎么回事儿啊，起开，听见没？”

他语气冲了点儿，毕竟是对着姑娘，低头还欲再好言好语地和醉鬼理论理论，两瓣润泽的唇肉就凑近对准了自己来不及闭合的嘴。

谢金被她踮着脚强吻了，一股辣辣的威士忌味由女孩分泌的津液递向舌尖，沿路烧到中枢神经，控制着他抬手搂住了李冬的后背，三排内衣扣抵着掌心。

哪怕年少轻狂这词儿早已滥大街，谢金未能免俗地替下半身的蠢蠢欲动找了个破借口。隔着两层挡不了多少热度的布料，他们近乎是肉贴肉地拥吻着。

小丫头扭着胸瞎蹭，有意无意地拿腿根磨他梆梆硬的鸡儿。又不是太监这谁忍得了，男人齿关夹着她滑溜溜的舌头轻轻咬了一记，倒着步子带人往楼梯口退。

正巧逆风，热浪拍打脊柱，似乎比白天的烈日更刺灼，好像蚊子叮咬般地戳着针，注射器中盛满了春药。

李冬倚着墙根，背后是居委会贴公告的板子，燃气管道改建书被她压在身后，翘起的页角刮得颈侧绒毛痒痒的。

她单手费力地勾着大高个的肩，另一只手顺宽松的裤腰往下探。指甲盖儿擦着龟棱抠了抠，激得男人结束了这个热情似火的吻，沿锁骨轮廓亲向若隐若现的双峰。

谢金箍着李冬转了一圈，扩充了活动范围的大掌挤着低腰短裤与精巧腰窝的缝隙滑了进去。

凌晨两点多钟，失眠的单身男子捏着陌生女孩的屁股蛋玩，他们甚至还未说过一句整话。

供氧跟上了，脑子也清醒了许多。哒哒高跟鞋叩击砖地的声音响了好一阵，由远及近，最终停在谢金面前。

舍友今晚的419对象穿了件极省衣料的抹胸短裙，除却膝盖破了皮有些红之外，倒亦没染几分情欲。

她神色不明地飞了他们一眼，珠片手包半遮半掩地挡住胸前春光，嗤笑着走掉了。

或许是觉得，午夜本该属于滥情男女吧。

谢金把手从人身上剥落，扶着李冬摇摇欲坠的腰肢，勃发的物件儿依然受她生涩撩拨着。

对，就是生涩，胆子大得敢往男的怀抱钻的姑娘，手活儿挺差劲的。

他略略垂首，瞥见李冬松垮领口姜黄的一抹胸衣，裹着白皙泛粉的乳波，禁不住滚了滚喉结。

但那颜色太稚嫩，宛如新春第一枝迎春花绽放的姿态，叫人不舍攀折。

“你醉了。”

谢金甩甩湿成一绺绺的刘海，语调冷漠，试图掰正她的身体拉开距离。可吐息又未真正平稳，仿佛他才是醉了的那个。

“回家、我要回家！”

李冬皱皮的指尖环着谢金的脖颈，五官委屈巴巴地拧成一团埋进男人掺着汗味的老头衫里。细碎的短发剃了鬓角，耳后刻了块小小的五芒星图案。

那瞬间不知是蝉鸣还是鸟啼，谢金听见奇怪的动静，隐约从左心房传来。

幸亏老城区最高也就五层，谢金气喘吁吁地将人连扛带拖地送到了光秃秃的没贴任何福字对联的防盗门前。

“还挺沉的你…呼…”

他习惯性摸钥匙才记起来这是对过儿，又从她裤兜掏半天捞了把独个的钥匙开门。

客厅乱糟糟的堆满了杂物，四宫格样式的顶灯灭了仨，仅剩最后一朵灯泡锲而不舍地发挥余热。

几间房门都大敞着，比谢金租的房子宽适些。他抱着李冬丢入床铺，又替人脱了橄榄绿的帆布鞋。

摘掉自个儿鼻梁架着的黑框镜片拂去汗珠，谢金打算就这撤了，她伸手狠狠一拽，居家沙滩裤差点弹出大鸟。

“不行…不许走啊～”

方才仍软得像滩春水般的女孩这会儿又开始不讲道理地扒着他腿不让动，自始至终没消火的性器快憋炸了。

乘人之危最禽兽，但有便宜不占是王八蛋。

“李冬？你是叫这名儿吧，我听四楼王阿姨提过，你知道我是谁吗？”

“唔吵死了，你到底做不做！“

祸害留千年，这王八他当定了。既然能顺利走回家，估计意识基本是清明的。

不必担负强奸骂名的男人长叹一口气，倾身摔进凉席。他迅速脱了湿淋淋的衣裤，拾起枕边的遥控器将冷气温度调低至十七八度。

也不知道这姑娘怎么回事，怪浪费的。屋里没人还灯火通明，窗帘拢得严严实实，倒免得他再去拉了。

谢金总算可以看清李冬了，或许嫌光太刺目，她举着细腕子遮挡眼窝，短袖与工装西裤间漏了一截白腻的皮肤，印着两三处浅红指痕。

视线继续往下游荡，映入眼帘的是双笔直匀称的长腿，瘦得恰好又不到皮包骨头的程度。繁复的枯骨佛陀纹身一路从踝骨蔓延绽放，占据了整面小腿。

他握着曲线漂亮的脚背把人朝自己拖，恶劣地按向青筋偾张的柱身揉弄两颗囊袋，解了些许欲火。

李冬下身连着底裤被谢金一鼓作气褪了干净，她似是害羞了闭眼任凭男人掰开腿根，耻毛稀疏的阴阜完全暴露于渐渐寒凉的空气中。

只见两片密闭的肥嫩花唇中间裂了一道嫣粉色的细缝，蜜豆大小的蕊珠高缀枝头还沾着情动的露水。谢金扶着肉冠硕大的龟头前后剐蹭，马眼与肿胀的花核互相磨擦出舒爽的快感。

那私处生的极漂亮，像片蝴蝶，他恨不得直接用阴茎捅破甬道，尝尝深处花液的滋味。李冬或许也想得很，穴口咕叽冒了一小泡淫水，将大肉棒涂抹得晶莹透亮。

那便无需再忍了，谢金拉着纯棉面料推了推她身上仅存的衣服，一对雪白丰腴的玉兔跃然呈现眼前，被勒在双乳上方的胸罩箍得紧紧的。

细润的奶油顶端卧了两粒酒红樱桃，颤颤巍巍很是诱人。他俯身含吮一侧乳肉反复舔舐，粗粝的舌苔绕浅褐乳晕打转。左手也未闲着，攥住越发硬挺的奶尖往外拉扯。

“嗯不要…别咬我啊…”

酥麻的痒意自全身各处袭来，李冬抵挡不了翻涌的情潮，只好躺平由着一浪高过一浪的情欲淹没理智。

男人换了边胸乳啃啮，匀速撸着性器的大掌屈起指节刮了刮穴芯悄然流淌的蜜液，然后连着手指一同喂进了不时吐露嘤咛的小嘴。

谢金直起腰杆，尝试挺腰戳刺足够湿润的幽径入口，刚耸胯挤开两瓣小阴唇，指根就被发抖的兔牙死死叼着。他只得把手挪到肉丘搓揉乳根，趁着神经松懈之时送入了一段前端。

“呜呜…疼、疼！”

“吁好了好了，我不动了。”

李冬的酒彻底醒了，泪花晕染红扑扑的脸颊，夹杂着斑驳的深灰眼影。许久未曾这样狼狈的少女只是低声抽泣着，什么欢爱什么男人，统统抛诸脑后，她哭得伤透了心。

粗壮的肉刃甫一插进去就撑平了内壁掩映的层叠皱褶，谢金拇指捻着敏感的阴蒂，圆润的指甲细细抠挖肉缝，阳具停埋浅处享受自主的撮吸。

“乖啊别哭了…宝宝最乖…”

他趴腰抱住仰头呼痛的李冬，在人鲜红欲滴的耳垂边安抚性地哄了两句。可她愈哆嗦，弹性甚好的小穴便绞得更用力，逼疯了硬肿的阴茎。

“咱们试试吧，在一起好不好？”

这感觉痒得钻心，谢金难耐地轻轻抽送了两下，触及薄薄的处女膜，汩汩涌现的淫液混着铃口溢出的前精使得交合处润滑了许多。

和哭傻了似的，李冬全无反应。他扯掉那双手，脏兮兮的眼圈中嵌着两汪清泉，倒映无处遁形的性欲。

谢金捂住她的眼睛，胯间肉柱径直没入了大半根，一缕血丝顺沿着滑过卵蛋坠落竹席，算替女孩开了苞。

初次破身的痛楚尽数藏在了尖锐凄厉的叫声里，挨过第一阵不适后，身心被填充的饱足感渐渐替代了撕裂般的疼。

李冬试着缩腿搭上男人的腰身，再次主动亲了亲谢金的薄唇。她应该是喜欢他的，这个朝九晚五的白领看着呆愣愣的很老实，做起爱来却横冲直撞要人命。

打工的Club鱼龙混杂什么人都有，男人多半分两种，穿着紧身裤卖屁股钓凯子的和人模狗样准备约炮的。李冬讨厌他们身上浓郁香水味的同时，并不介意每次楼道里与谢金擦肩而过的男性气息。

就热热的，带着体汗和洗衣粉的味道，很夏天。这或许是她与狐朋狗友喝酒厮混完总强迫自己一定要回家的原因吧。

膜不值钱，但她想留给更值得的人，即使幸福的可能微乎极微。

谢金无视李冬的走神，大刀阔斧的顶弄重重干到了脆弱敏感的花心，抽插速度快到令她产生穴里嫩肉快被捣烂的错觉。

“慢点…唔慢啊…太深了…”

他张嘴吮咂无助仰高的修长脖颈，不停地往宫口肏享受更紧致的包裹。尺寸惊人的阳具辛勤研凿着稍凸的肉疙瘩，浇灌龟头的丰沛汁水被柱身和囊袋搅成了碎沫。

李冬只觉得意识已然模糊得闪雪花片子，晕了又醒反复数趟后，几股浓白浆液淋过每寸腔壁灌了满肚子。

夏夜一贯如此热，我们在彼此身上挥汗如雨。

END.

原文发于2020年3月11日。


End file.
